Sunset
by xxxEsmexxxBellaxxx
Summary: Bella is meant to be turning 21 but we all no she has stopped ageing. We also know that her mother would love to see her so what will happen when these things come around?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: No I'm not Stephenie Meyer but I absolutely love her Twilight saga that is why I'm writing this Fanfic

**Disclaimer:** No I'm not Stephenie Meyer but I absolutely love her Twilight saga that is why I'm writing this Fanfic!

**A/N; **This is my first story so don't blame me if it is really bad blame my stupid brain thanks all and hope you enjoy it!!

**Sunset**

**Preface**

"Umm, sweetheart, Bella, you know it is your 21st birthday in a few days." Charlie asked me.

"Uh yes of course". As if I would remember, I stopped aging when I was eighteen. I looked at my father signalling for him to continue.

"Well it is a pretty important birthday and I thought that you, Edward, Nessie (aka Reneesme), Alice, Sue, Seth, Leah, Billy and Jacob could come to dinner to celebrate. If you haven't planned anything else yet."

"That sounds like a great idea Charlie we haven't planned anything yet for Bella's 21st." Edward replied. I just glared at him and he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Great, I'll see you and the others at Lake Ridge Restraunt in Seattle at 7pm on Tuesday then. Ok bye then."

I turned to Edward and took his hand.

"And what do you spouse we are to do? " I asked him

"We go to make him happy and we give the doggies our food because they will want more then what they are given."

I glared at him for a second then stretched up on my tippy toes and kissed him. Alice then came over and I could tell straight away what she was to say. So I quickly butted in before she could talk.

"I know, I know you have just the perfect thing for me to wear". We then started giggling our heads off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

21st

I looked into his eyes golden brow staring back at my own. Then around the room to the other six pairs of eyes looking at me and finally my daughters beautiful browns eyes the only reminder of mine. Then I looked back at Edward and whispered to him knowing the others could still hear.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, think of all the others things you have accomplished". Was his reply

"I know but I still can't" I whispered back almost furiously.

Emmet over in the corner started to laugh. On the way across to me Alice wacked him over the head. Obesely it didn't hurt but it shut him up.

"Bella you will be fine seriously and you look beautiful". With that Alice clapped her hands over my eyes and turned me around to face the mirror. I actually gasped when I saw my self in the mirror. I wore a midnight blue dress with the hair clips my parents gave me at the wedding in my hair. Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward smiling at me.

"Mama Look very pretty, Aunty Alice did good job" Reneesme said from behind me.

"Thankyou for that complement Nessie now out to the car with the lot of you or we will be late and Charlie will be very angry." Alice said.

"Ha, Ha just because you can see into the future. I could have told you that."

Edward picked up Nessie and took my hand as we walked out to the car. Esme perched a kiss on each of our checks, Carlisle hugged us, Emmet punched each of us on the arm, Rose attempted to smile at us and Jasper gave Alice kiss and whished us luck.

Alice Climbed out of the back seat of the Volvo and took Nessie with her. Edward came around and took my hand as we got out of the car. We walked into the Restraunt then the very back corner I saw my dad with all the others around them. Oh my gosh I absolutely hate birthday parties this is going to be great!

"Bella, you made come, come what would you like to eat." Charlie said pushing me into the chair. I looked at the menu trying to think what the wolfs would like.

"Umm, I'll have to roast lamb with veggies thanks". I said to the waitress.

"Alice and I will have the same thing thanks." Edward said his velvet voice. The waitress was glaring into his eyes. I cleared my thought loudly and realized that they is a ring on my finger and she walked away. A few minutes later some waitress came out with the food.

"Well dig in everyone" Charlie announced. Edward then whispered to me

"Watch how Alice is quickly slipping the food onto Leah's plate. Ok. Now you do the same with yours but put it on Jake's plate. Take your time placing it on you don't wont to make it look like you ate it all at once!"

"Ok then, how did I go?"

"Perfect, just do every so often and make sure Charlie isn't looking. It wasn't to hard to do except that Charlie was almost constantly looking at me as if he were checking I was eating!

Eventually everyone was finished. Next thing I knew there was a cake in front of me!

"Oh dad you didn't have to go to this much trouble".

"Yes I did. Now everyone one on the count of three sing happy birthday. One, Two, Three!"

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to Bella _

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Hip-pip Hooray_

_Hip-pip Hooray_

_Hip-pip Hooray!_

I blew out the candles like any normal person. I then cut the cake and touched the bottom.

"Oops I touched the bottom; I'll have to kiss the closest boy".

Everyone laughed as I reached over and kissed Edward on the lips. We both then passed around the cake but Alice, Nessie and Edward said they were full. I took a piece to make my father happy then when he wasn't looking I slipped it over to Jake to eat.

"Ok present time, here's the first one." Charlie said handing it to me; it was from the Clearwater's and Dad.

It was wrapped up in the most flowery paper I have ever seen. Inside was a necklace which had a gorgeous Blue Sapphire the same that is in my hair with a silver chain.

"Oh my gosh, thankyou so much guys it's beautiful." I then picked up on that was from Billy and Jake. It was another charm for my bracelet, a little model of what looked like a girl and I realized it was a carving of Reneesme!

"That is so beautiful" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Dad had to help me a bit with that one." Jake told me.

Charlie then handed me the second last present. It was from Edward, Alice and Reneesme. I opened it up inside was a gorgeous dress, oh my gosh a pair of jeans and a t- shirt amazing.

"I love the dress but yah a pair of jeans and t – shirt."

"Yeh, Edward forced me to put that in to. You also missed something." Alice said handing me a little box with the word Nessie engraved in the top. I opened it up to find a beautiful little ring inside. It was silver with, yes, Sapphire gems placed to spell Nessie in it. It was so beautiful I couldn't speak. Edward lent down and kissed me and murmured it was Nessie's idea.

"Do you like it mumma?" Nessie asked

"Of coarse I do" I said as I pulled her onto my lap hugging her.

Charlie then caught my attention by handing me my last present.

"It's from your mother she is wanting to see you, you know."

Puzzled I opened the letter to find three air tickets fall out, two adults and one child.


End file.
